Canterlot Rendezvous
by DemonBrightSpirit
Summary: After the disastrous events of the Grand Galloping Gala, Rarity unwinds by herself in a nearby hotel bar where she meets an interesting pony not too unlike herself. Rarity/Octavia


Canterlot Rendezvous

* * *

What a horrible night. The Grand Galloping Gala was a complete, unmitigated disaster. Prince Blueblood had to be the most insufferable, snooty, self-absorbed... Ugh! Just the thought of him made the pearly unicorn's blood sear and rush. If she never saw the pompous unicorn again she would consider it a personal victory worthy of a Pinkie Pie party.

Granted, it wasn't all so bad. The time she had spent with her friends at Joe's Donut Shop was fairly enjoyable, but still... She just couldn't seem to put the night behind her. That's why she had ended up here in the wee hours of the morning. Around her were the same sort of pomp ponies that had ruined her night. Nothing less was to be expected from a hotel bar in this part of Canterlot. Especially on the night of the gala. At least the ponies here had manners and weren't complete snobs.

Sighing, she turned back to the drink in front of her. It was only half-finished. The problem she was facing wasn't the disaster that had occurred. It was the crushing realization that what she had gotten _exactly_ what she had wanted and she hated it. With every fiber of her being she hated it.

He was a prince. He was posh and decadent. He always dressed just so and held himself with an immaculate posture. He _was_ the proper crowd. And he was just awful. Is that really what she was striving to achieve?

With a wince, she realized that this must be the way Applejack often felt about her. A useless, selfish, thing more obsessed with the superfluous than what really mattered. Generosity, loyalty, honesty, kindness, laughter; these were the things that mattered most. Prince Blueblood didn't exhibit any of these. Making a mental note to never, ever allow herself to become like that, she lifted her glass to her lips and took a sip just as an earth pony sat next to her.

The demure mare fit right in with the crowd. She wore a pink bow-tie and had her mane neatly pulled back. Her lavender eyes seemed to be rather exhausted as she motioned with a hoof to the bartender.

"Quite the show you put on there," the grey mare greeted as the bartender put a glass in front of her. She must have been a regular here. "Almost made the night worth it, seeing Blueblood get what he had coming."

The unicorn felt a gentle heat in her cheeks, prompting her to lift her glass in an effort to mask the blush. "Yes, he certainly did," she took a sip. "Trust me, you don't know the half of it."

The lavender-eyed mare took a swallow of her own drink. "I finally get a gig to play at the Grand Galloping Gala and that pink menace ruins our set," she complained in turn. "We may very well be ruined because of this fiasco."

"Oh! My apologies! I didn't even recognize you!" she apologized as she primped her purple mane. "You were the cellist at the gala. I'm afraid I didn't get to appreciate your work much, but what I heard was simply marvelous."

"Thank you, Miss..."

"Where are my manners tonight?" she admonished herself. "I certainly hope Prince Blueblood didn't rub off on me. My name is Rarity. I run a boutique in Ponyville."

"Only one name? Elegant," the grey earth pony raised her glass towards Rarity. "I'm Octavia Melody."

Rarity brought her glass to Octavia's. "To the worst night ever," she jokingly toasted.

"Yes, the worst night ever."

Rarity giggled as she held a hoof over her mouth. "At least it can't possibly be any worse than what already happened."

Octavia nodded as she finished her drink. "I agree wholeheartedly." She sent a sideways glance at Rarity before getting down off of her stool. "You said you are from Ponyville, yes? Where are you staying for the night?" Clopping a hoof on the counter, she left a key there. "If you need a place to stay or would simply enjoy *ahem* company for the evening, I am staying here at the hotel."

"Actually, the Princess has reserved me a suite at the castle," Rarity absentmindedly replied as she looked to the key and considered the implications.

"Th-the castle!?" Octavia recoiled a bit. _The Princess reserved her a personal suite at the castle!? Oh you are such a fool Octavia! _her mind raced as she looked much like an animal caught in a trap. _She was with Prince Blueblood all night! Of course she is a VIP!_ Octavia tried to come up with some sort of apology, but her vocal cords seemed to be paralyzed. Luckily, her legs didn't suffer the same affliction. In a flash she was gone.

"Now, when you say 'company'," Rarity looked up as she took the key in her hoof. Octavia was gone. _How mysterious,_ she found herself intrigued as she turned the key over in her hoof. "Barkeep, another drink, if you please," she requested as the pony walked by. In but a moment a new drink sat on the counter in front of her.

Certainly Rarity was no fool, but it was difficult to judge just how many strings may have been attached to that little key. Taking a demure drink from the glass, she mulled it over. It didn't take her long to decide on two things. One: this night couldn't possibly get any worse. Two: nopony could _possibly_ be worse than Prince Blueblood.

Leaving a few bits next to her unfinished drink, she got up and studied the key. The room number was clearly imprinted on the key. Looking up, Rarity saw two routes. On her left were the hotel's elevators that led to the many, many suites reserved for the posh guests. On her right led to the front door and out to the streets of Canterlot. Sighing, Rarity hung her head a bit. As she looked up, she had a determined look in her eye. She turned to her left.


End file.
